my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
City of Flowers, Chapter 2: I wonder is this the reason chivalry is dead?
"I still can't get over how big these buildings are", spoke Euphemious to himself as he stared up at one of the skyscrapers. It was insane! There was nothing like this back in Avalon. The only thing that could match the size of these structures was the Tree of Origins, and that was the Tree of Origins. "Impossible", spoke Euphemious suddenly. His mind had finally come to a decision. "Giants must have built these buildings. Now way a man could have done that. Besides I have seen giants around here ..." "Excuse me sir, but I am going to need you to surrender your weapon and come with me", spoke a voice from behind the young prince. Euphemious turned around to see two men in police uniforms staring at him. In the distance there were two more officers holding up guns. Guns, Euphemious knew them well. Ever since their nation first encountered the outside world guns were a topic of great debate. "I understand your command, but ...", started the prince and the two officers in the back placed their hands on the triggers of their guns. A sudden tension filled the air as Euphemious eyes took notice of this. The tension was thick enough that most of the people in the square had cleared out. For everyone else this was going to be the start of a super villain rampage or a brutal police shooting. Either way distance was safety. "Hold on a second", spoke the second officer close to the prince. "Everybody calm down for a moment. He did not say he was refusing to give up his swords", spoke the officer as he turned his fox eyes on the prince. A sly one, thought Euphemious. "Indeed I did not." The tension began to fade. "However I would like to state that I have papers allowing me to carry around such items." "Horseshit", spat one of the distant officers! "Their is no way a punk like you is a hero!" "Officer Ishida", stated the fox officer. If looks could kill. "Sorry sir." "Forgive him. He had a run in with a villain only a month ago with blue hair. He was a real nut case. The man nearly killed Ishida's family. Ever since then ..." "I see, he is wary of those with blue hair. Understandable, but I am a knight of Avalon! Please do not compare me to the common rabble. I stand above them in both social standing and social grace!" "A Knight of Avalon?" "Oh shit! That is the prince!" "The Prince?" The fox officer looked at the female officer with a inquisitive look. "You mean the one on the news yesterday! Impossible! No way! Such a important person would just be simply walking around! There would be guards, escorts, at the very least a news crew!" "Can I see those papers you were talking about", asked the Fox officer. The prince quickly produced his permits, making sure the one signed by the emperor was seen first. The common rabble in this nation had a tendency to ignore imperial edicts. As the Fox looked over the papers Euphemious turned toward the other officers who had now placed their guns away. "So what was the name of that knave?" "What?" "What was his name? The knave that dared to tarnish the name of my noble hair color. What was his name?" "Oh that. Well ... we never really got his name.' "What?" "He got away", answered the female officer. "He managed to slip away while he was being transported to jail. We never really got his real name. He was calling himself Tetron, but beyond that nothing else. "Bastard! I should have been on that transport car!" "And left your weeping family alone! No you were right where you needed to be." "... true, but still ..." "Yep it looks clean", spoke the Fox as he cut into the conversation. "I have to admit however We did not expect to run into the prince of a foreign country just wondering around the city. Where is your escort? Should you not have some kind of security with you?" "My escort? Oh! You mean Sir. Redwine. Well he was living up to his name sake and is currently taking a rest. So I figured I would go out and see the town on my own. It would be a good chance to see tokyo without my nanny leaning over my shoulder." "Huh, just looking for a bit of freedom", spoke the Fox with a chuckle. "Still as a officer of the Law, I can't let a dignitary walk around so loosely. I get you want to see the city and all, but your going to need a escort. If something where to happen to you ..." "Holy shit it is a dragon", shouted Euphemious as he pointed up into the air. The police officer all looked up to see a airplane flying overhead. "Dragon! What no. That is just ... Oh right, they are in the middle ages", chuckled Ishida. " No, that is just a ..." As the officer turned around he saw Euphemious making a run for it in the distance. "Son of a bitch!" "I can't believe we fell for that." "After fifteen years of law enforcement. How in the world ..." "Oh come on, why do they always run", shouted the female officer! "I will get the car", spoke the Fox as he ran back to his parked car. "I told you!" "Don't say it." "Never trust a blue head", spat Ishida as he began to chase on foot. "Oh come on they are giving chase!" With the agility of a trained athlete the prince took a sharp turn and turned into a narrow alleyway. He was hopeing to lose them in the clutter of buildings in the block, but the officers were determined not to loss him. Only a few steps behind him was officer Ishida. The man was a force to be reckoned with. "Halt in the name of the Law!" "What law! I have not broken any", shouted Euphemious. As the prince came out a back alleyway he noticed a overpass running above the road. Taking the opportunity he picked up his speed and leaped into the air. In a single bound he leaped over fifteen feet into the air and took hold of one of the metal rails running the length of the overpass. "What the! The use of your quirk powers in public is strictly forbidden!" "No quirk", chuckled the prince. "I just jump good!" With that Eupemious pulled himself up and jumped up onto the overpass. A few feet later the prince found himself among a group of cars waiting for the light to change. Naturally he began to push his way though in a attempt to escape. "Hey hold it right there kid", came a familiar voice as the first officer popped from around a corner. Euphemious ignored him and began to push his way across the street. He would have gotten pass him, but a invisible hand reached out and grabbed his shoulder. "what the", cried the prince in surprise. The sudden and stern grip took that emotion right out of him. "Got you!" The ofc declared as he began to pull the prince in toward him. "No, I got you!" The prince quickly shifted his wrist and reversed his hand to the point he was now grabbing the officer. He then let go and jumped backwards clearing a quick foot between them. "Oh no you don't", he spoke as the invisible hands reached out and grabbed Euphemious again. "i thought it was illegal to use your quirks in public", spoke Euphemious with a sly smile. The cop frowned and the hand vanished. "Listen kid ..." "I ain't going back just yet", shouted the prince as he shot back toward the underpass bridge. "Wait" The prince jumped off of it without skipping the beat. His feet hit the ground first an sent the shock of the impact straight up though his legs. However the years of training he did as a knight made such a landing child play. "Shit! He is down there again", cursed Ishida as he reached the bridge. "Fools who get up after noon will never be soon", chuckled Euphemious as he ran down the road. With such a head start above the old greasers he was sure they would never catch up. "Alright kid enough games", spoke the fox as a police car zoomed right by him. The car came to a screeching halt a few feet away as the old Fox stepped out of the car. "Curse those ghost chariots"! "Look I get that you .." it was in mid sentence that the fox quickly pulled up and fired a gun at Euphemious. However the young prince was already ready for such a action. As the fox drew his weapon the prince was already moving. The dart, to his surprise, left the gun after Euphemious had gotten out of the way. "A dart gun", questioned Euphemious. "Damn! What kind of quirk power do you have." "One of a kind, but unfortunately for you and your assistant it has nothing to do with my physical abilities. Have fun writing your report", he shouted as he took off at full speed. The fox did not even bother trying to reload another dart into his gun. By the time his hand reached his pocket to draw out his cancer stick the young man was gone. "Well I guess it is up to you now Kitabatake." A few twist and turns here and Euphemious was sure he had lost the annoying police officers. The prince was not tired, but at the same time he was starting to reach the end of his wind. The chase was quire exhilarating. To be honest if he was dragged back to the hotel he would not complain too much. He had not played tag in years and his opponents were good at what they did. Taking a moment to catch his breath Euphemious leaned against a alleyway wall. "I have to admit, the peace keepers of this land are just as zealous as ours are." "Thanks", came a female voice as a exhausted female officer stepped into the alleyway. Her uniform was now untucked and messy. A couple of buttons had come lose now leaving her ... blessings quite exposed. "Do you know how hard it is to keep up with you", complained the maiden as she took several more deep breaths. "I don't know, but your sure going to find out that it is a lot harder than this!" Euphemious started to move, but the maiden made her move first. "Oh no you do't, Glamour!" Suddenly a brilliant light shinned from the maiden's bosom. The light caught the young prince's attention and then his eyes focused in on her breast. "Oh! Dear! Elena, forgive me", spoke Euphemious as he walked over to the maiden and and buried his head into her chest. A feeling of Euphoria washed over him as he began to enjoy the softness of the overly endowed maiden. "That is right, come to moma", spoke Ofc. Kitabatake. She wrapped her hands around his head and held him there for a moment letting him take in all of the radiant light. "Blame yourself for being born a man", she spoke softly as she reached her back hand into her pocket to remove a quirk power suppression collar. "If I remember correctly only heroes could use their powers to stop crime." The Ofc turned to see a familiar face. "Solair", cursed the officer as she took her hand off the risk band. "Oh come on now Mineko." "Officer! Ofc. Kitabatake! I am a ofc of the law now, and no longer one of your girls." "Ah forgive me Orc", spoke Solair as she took her fan out of her breast. The maiden opened it up and used it to cover her mouth as she began to speak. "It is so easily for me to forget that you changed professions especially with you seducing young boys in the middle of the street." "Pshaw! I am not seducing him!" solair simple gave her a questioning look. "I am apprehending him! Well no, not really. I am protecting him!" "Protecting him? From who? No one seems to be after him, and from what I have seen you are the one trying to gobble him up. I had no idea that your taste were so young. Then again ..." "Shut up", roared the maiden as her cheeks flushed red! She was now conscious of Euphemious presence in her chest. The thought set her face ablaze. Solair chuckled. "Still as innocent as ever I see." "I don't have time for this", she spoke as her hand moved to her hand cuffs. "Indeed you don't", spoke Solair as she closed her fan. The shallow light that illuminated her breast flew off her chest and gathered in the air. "Solair", she cried as Euphemious suddenly came to his senses. "What, he started, and then he felt the softness and soon realized where he was. The young man's face went as red as a tomato! He jumped back with the same strength that he used to leap up to the overpass. The force was great enough to send him flying back several feet and knock Ofc. Kitabatake onto the ground. "Damn it", she cursed as she stared daggers into Solair. The maiden however only gave her a sly smile. "I am sorry!" The cry came up from Euphemious as he stared at his hands. He could steel feel the soft, but firm nature of her breast and the memories of himself being between them rushed to his head. The young man could barely contain himself. "I didn't ... I ...", Euphemious gave up and began to run off. "Forgive me", he shouted as he rushed further into the maze of alleyways. "Wait come back", shouted the officer!" "Damn it Solair!" "Don't get angry at me. I was simply protecting that cute little boy from the clutches of a corrupt police officer." ---- "How could I", whispered Euphemious to himself as he slid down a alley wall. The knight stared at his hands with disbelief. "Nimue forgive me for I have broken my vows. I have assaulted a women! I have move in contradiction to my beliefs. I am unworthy to be called a knight. I am unworthy of my title! How can I be a prince, no a noble, if I can not protect those who are beneath me? I, the one who swore the oath, am the one who did the wrong? I who made the vow in your name and swore it upon the glorious Sun. Forgive me Nimue! Forgive ..." "Stop!" The cry hit Euphemious like a sack of bricks. The prince jumped to his feet and began to look around for the source of the sound. Had the peace keepers returned. Had the maiden returned for vengeance. If she wanted it she would be justified in it. He had ... "Hel.... ghaa" No that was not a maiden's voice, nor was it any of the officers. It sounded like a cry. Like a cry for help! This was it! The Lady of the Lake was giving him a chance to redeem himself! Euphemious drew his sword! "Thank you my lady! I shall not squander your grace and shall prove myself a man worthy of bearing the title of knight!" Euphemious turned the corner ready to act. As Euphemious turned the corner he saw a person who could only be described as a dragon. He was covered from head to toe in rock hard scales. He had the jaw of a dragon, and the claws of one as well. Euphemious would have thought him a true dragon if he did not walk on two legs. Next to him was another man. He was clad in a white button shirt and a pair of slacks. He was more common looking, but the sword that hung from his waist suggested a violent nature. "Just shut up and let me feed", demanded the calm man as he grabbed the head of another man who was on the ground. The man on the ground was battered, but due to his dark skin one could not see any busies. The thing that stood out the most to the prince was his blue hair. It was a several shades lighter and a touch of green more than Euphemious own hair, but it was clear that they were brothers of the same color. "No stop! I ... ahahahahah" The screams of pain chilled Euphemious blood. This was not the pain one received from a kick or a punch, but the sound of a man who was hurt to their core. The common looking man's eyes flashed a blood crimson and a sickening smile crossed his face. He was clearly taking something from the young man on the ground, but what exactly the prince could not make out. At first glance one would think him a vampire and that he was sucking blood, but the lack of the fluid of life gave testament against such a accusation. Still he had to be stop! "Unhand him knave", roared Euphemious as he stepped into the alleyway. His blade was already bare. "What", spoke the dragon as he turned toward the prince. His eyes focused on the blade and a sudden seriousness came to his draconic pupils. "E." "Damn it! I hate it when someone disturbs my meal!" "Meal?" That was enough for the prince. Without skipping a beat he rushed forward and and raised the blade high. As he closed the distance he brought the blade down aiming for the Dragon's head. The creature raised it's arms to defend and the edge of the blade meet the creature's solid scales. "Fuck", cursed the creature as it's body buckled under Euphemious power. "How in the hell is this guy this strong", he questioned. "Damn it! Just kill him already", shouted E as he let go of the princes blue headed brother and drew his sword. "Kill! Hey man we ...", before the dragon could finish speaking the prince drew his sword back and rushed forward. He then slammed the the pommel of his blade into the soft spot on the dragon's jaw. For a brief moment the dragon's eyes rolled to the back of his head as the shock of the attack sent a wave of force to his brain. "It seems you are not fully dragon after all", stared the prince as E rushed in with his sword. E attacked with a downward slash, which was easily blocked by the prince. The prince then attempted to redirect the blade to the side and throw the man off balance, but E was ahead of him. E jumped back and created some distance and then rushed in with a lash attacking from his left side crossing over his right. The prince had taken the down stance in the fight and as E's attack moved to split his belly the prince pulled his sword upward. The two blades clashed in he air and the princes won out. E's sword was thrown high, but his weapon was lighter. E quickly moved to attempt to pull his blade down and slice though the knight, but the prince was far quicker. He initiated the attack and thus he knew the outcome before E did. Pulling the blade straight down he slammed the pommel of his sword into the middle of E's forehead. The blow sent a wave of force though the man's brain sending him tumbling to the ground unconscious. "Nice skill knave, but you can't match ..." Before the prince could finish the Dragon had gotten back up. "I see beast you wish too ...", before he could finish the dragon opened his mouth and a torrent of fire rushed toward him. "He can breath ...", that was all Euphemious could get out before the flames reached him. To the surprise of everyone however the flames did not scorch the prince, nor did they burn his clothing. Instead they simple consumed by the prince as he sucked in the flames into his mouth. A cold chill ran down the dragon's spine as he felt the chill in the air. "Damn a ice quirk", spat the Dragon. Instead of charging the prince the dragon scooped up E and began to retreat though a back door to one of the buildings. "That is right! Run you knaves! You can not stand before a true knight of Avalon! May you learn your lesson and turn from your evil ways!" "A... Amazing", spoke a hush voice from behind Euphemious. The prince turned to see the blue hair lad attempting to get up. It seemed that he had hurt his leg somehow and now he was having difficult getting to his feet. "Hold on let me give you a hand", spoke the prince as he placed his blade back into it's scabbard. "Here we go", chuckled Euphemious as he helped the young man up. "We need to get you to the medic ..." Euphemious suddenly stopped and simply let the boy fall to the ground. A expression of shock soon flashed across the young man's face as he saw his hero draw his blade once again. A loud clan filled the air. "Nice, skill", spoke Best Girl as katana and longsword matched edge to edge. "Fair maiden ...", started Euphemious. "Release", spoke Best Girl as a burst of flames erupted from her face. Euphemious jumped back as fast as he could. The flames reached out to take hold of his eyes, but the young knight's feet were simply too fast. By a hair he barely managed to dodge the grip of her devilish flames. "And you are quick on your feet", spoke Best Girl though a demon like smile. "Just look at that body." Her tong slid across her lips in a seductive manner. "I .. I ... What the fuck is wrong with The Land of The Rising Sun!" "Not enough violence if you ask me. Speaking of witch." Best girl then turned her eyes toward the young boy from earlier. The young man was practically shitting himself. His legs had grown weak though fear and the evil look the maiden was giving him drained all courage from his heart. He stared up at her straight into her evil eyes. The promise of painful death dripped from he fangs. "Leave him alone", roared Eupemious as he charged forward. His sword was raised high for a powerful strike. "Only if you play nice", chuckled the maiden as she shot forward at a elevated speed. The sudden burst in speed caught Euphemious off guard. The maiden slashed at his bowls with her sharpen edge. The two made a pass and crimson blood stained Best Girl's sword. "Interesting", spoke the maiden as she stared at the top of her blade. Bits of ice and chilled blood ran along it's edge. "So you have a ice quirk then", she spoke with amusement. Euphemious however was far from it. A line of ice and blood ran across his stomach. If he had not activated his quirk powers at the last moment he would have been dead. "to think that the sun's rejection would be the thing that saves me", he scoffed as he turned around to face the maiden. The carefree expression he had wore all day vanished. It was now replaced by the stern resolve of a knight of Avalon. "Now that is what I like to see', spoke the maiden as she rushed in again. This time however Euphemious was not caught off guard. Instead the one caught off guard was Best Girl. In what could only be described as impossibly fast Euphemious's blade came across from his right side. The blow aiming to cleave the maiden's head from her shoulder. Best Girl barely had time to raise her blade before the two weapons clashed. The force of the blow rang though her sword as Best Girl was blown back by his power. "Impossible", she commented, but Euphemious was already on her. Like before he had taken the high stance, but this time he was the one attacking. His sword came down with the whip of thunder. Best Girl placed her left hand on the spine of the blade and blocked the blow with the edge of her katana. The blow destroyed her edge, but some how her frail katana survived the onslaught of his downward slash. Powering against her strength Euphemious pulled the blade down. It was clear that he was not going to give her any space. He wanted to end this battle quickly and he knew his strength had outmatched hers, or at least he thought. "Eruption", shouted Best Girl as a torrent of flames erupted from her face. The swirl of fire consumed Euphemious face and the foreign prince was forced to take a step back. "Got you bitch!" Best Girl slashed at him once more with her katana. This time for sure she would plop open his bowls. However a sudden eruption of heat set the air on ablaze causing it to super heat and then exploded. The force of the explosion knocked Best Girl's blade back and straight out of her hand. "What the", she started as suddenly Euphemious emerged from the flames. His face unburned ,and his shirt blown to shreds. On his rock hard abs was a single line where she had cut him earlier. The wound was once again bleeding due to the removal of the ice that once covered the spot. "How in the", she started when suddenly ice formed over the wound. With a swing of his hand Euphemious tossed his sword at the maiden. A mute effort as Best Girl easily dodged the attack, but only to find out that Euphemious was never really aiming for her at all. A loud snap filled the air as Best Girl turned around to see Euphemious blade stabbing the hilt of her katana straight though. From what she could tell the red hot blade had melted it's way thought the tang. "Shit my ...", she started, but there was a sudden shift in light. Best Girl turned quickly to defend herself, Euphemious fist had already gotten though her guard. With the full force of his brutish strength he punched the maiden in the jaw. "Sorry ,but ...", started the knight, but he was caught off guard by a fearsome uppercut form Best Girl. The force of the blow was enough to rattle his brain. "What is wrong knight boy", she shouted as she began to deliver a series of punches to Euphemious face. "what you did not expect the maiden to hit back, or where you caught off guard by how useless your punch was!" As Best Girl threw another one of her wild punches Euphemious counted with a straight. His blow struck her dead in the nose. "Foul witch", she shouted as he placed both of his fist together and slammed them down on her head. The force should have been great enough to knock a grown man down, but some how the maiden was still standing. No worse than that, she was unaffected. "That felt like a babies touch", she spat as she delivered another blow to Euphemious face. The maiden then punched him int the spleen and kneed him in the nose. "Balls!", cursed Euphemious as he took a step back. "Time to end this", shouted Best Girl as she rushed forward. Jumping though the air she released a explosion of flames from her fist as she attempted to Superman Punch the knight of Avalon. To her great horror however Euphemious side stepped her attack and countered with a fearsome punch to her jaw. The force of the attack was enough to send her flying into the nearby wall. "Shit", she cursed as her face instantly began to swell up and a physical bruise could be seen. "What the", started the knight as he looked at his fist. He had done nothing different than last time, but how ... "I see now", spoke Euphemious with confidence. "I now know your witch power!" "Witch power", spoke Best girl as she pulled herself off the ground. Her head was now throbbing, but she was not going to drop out of a fight due to one little punch. The maiden spat blood down onto the ground. "Oh, I am sorry, I forgot you all have a different term for it. Your quirk as you all say." "Pshaw, and you think that is going to let you win. Now that I know you know how the power works I am just not going to release the flames! Without the release there is no stop to my kinetic Absorption." "kinetic Absorption! I thought you could only be hurt by fire!" Best Girl sat there stunned for a moment. Was she stupid! She just ..." "Fuck you!" "Why do you prostitutes keep offering yourself to me! I am a noble damn it!" With that Best Girl charged at Euphemious and attacked with a fearsome kick. The knight however did not bother to attempt to dodge. Instead he blocked the kick with his arm and clamped down on her leg. "shit", she cried as Euphemious pulled her leg in and picked her up off the ground. He then slammed her back onto the concert and pinned her body down with his muscular frame. "Get off me damn it", cursed Best Girl as she attempted to struggle. However he strength and skill was not enough to surpass Euphemious superb wrestling technique. "Now we can play", spoke Euphemious as he secured her arms with his own. "Damn it! I did not want ...", before she could finish a sudden chill began to run though her body as her body heat began to be absorbed though her arms. "What the", she started. "The sun's rejection is harsh", stated the knight as a cruel smile crossed his face. "You will pay dearly for trying to kill a knight of Avalon." Suddenly Best Girl's blood began to run cold both figuratively and literally. For the first time since this fight started she began to feel fear. "Damn it", she roared as she released the kinetic energy inside of her body out as flames. The fire erupted into a swirl of flames, but of the flames were quickly consumed by the ominous cold of Euphemious body. "Struggle all you want, but you are already mine", started he knight as he began to suck all the heat out of the maiden. Best Girl skin was beginning to clam up as the feeling of numbness spread across her body. "That is enough!", came a voice from behind Euphemious. A had touched his skin and the cry of pain jolted him out of his murderous concentration. Now holding his frostbitten hand was the boy who Euphemious had saved from the thugs. "That is enough", he cried despite his injury. "If you don't stop you will kill her! Your not a villain right! Your a hero, and the heroes don't kill for no reason"She is already beaten, let it go!" It was in that moment something clocked in Euphemious head. The knight removed his hands from her cold flesh and left Best girl shivering in the warm alleyway. "Your right", he spoke as he looked to the sky. A torrent of flames erupted from his mouth giving him the look of a dragon. As the flames began to die out Euphemious turned his head toward a pile of trash and set it on fire. "warm yourself by that, vixen!" With that Euphemious walked away with the young man in toe. City of Flowers, Chapter 3: Inglorious Rampage Category:Stories Category:LordNoodleXIV Story Category:City of Flowers